


The Awakening

by PottedPlant20



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PottedPlant20/pseuds/PottedPlant20
Summary: In this universe, there are werewolves. People who can turn into wolves, but are not forced to do so. It is as much a part of them as is the human.In this universe, the ark is on the ground. However, there is no alliance between Skaikru and the other clans, barley a truce. They have their own piece of land, hardly large enough to sustain them, which they must not leave. For if they do, the are to be killed.And for this reason, the Skaikru must contain the wolf within them, while the Grounders run free in the woods. This has been the way for the past fifty years. This, is about to change.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Lexa**

Her mind wanders aimlessly as her body carries her through the familiar woods of the Trikru territory. The sticks and stones crunch underneath her heavy but careful paws and the soft summer breeze blows warmly through her dark brown fur. She lets her mouth hang slightly open just to savour the different scents. She can practically taste the stream that flows on her right, the moss that grows on stones around it and the flowers that bloom from the crooks and crannies of those stones. Even with her eyes closed and her mind somewhere else, she is completely aware of everything around her. Nothing goes unnoticed.

**Clarke**

With bare feet and blonde locks running wild, she runs through the corn field that lines the Southern edge of the Skaikru border. Despite never having ventured beyond that what she knows to be home, she makes her way into the dark woods without a second thought. It is no longer her territory, no longer safe. And yet, with a tear streaked face and a red bleeding gash on her cheek, she wanders further.

**Lexa**

It starts as a twitch in her nose, which then rushes to her spine like a wave of electricity travelling through her heightened senses. From her spine it trickles down her sides, sending shivers all over her body and then finally stopping her in her tracks. Her eyes pop open and her pupils dilate. In just a split second she has gone from a tranquil state to a tense one. With her paws digging into the earth beneath her, she sniffs the air for whatever sent her on edge. At first, nothing. All she can smell is the forest. She can smell the soaked fur of the deer that has just come out of the stream, she can smell the sour scent of the wild blueberries growing in the bushes…

A quiet growl escapes her jaws as she shakes her head in frustration. But then, her nose twitches again. It, whatever it may be, is back. This time the wave of electricity travels through her with enough force to send her leaping forwards. And without an ounce of hesitation she barrels though the woods with nothing but a primal drive to hunt.

**Clarke**

It doesn’t take long until her short legs get tired of rushing though the unfamiliarly rugged ground of the forest. She collapses against a tree trunk and pulls her knees to her chest so tightly, that she struggles to take in the deep breaths of exhaustion. Not that she would notice because her mind is entirely too foggy to think about breathing. It is too foggy to even consider the fact that she is in the middle of the woods, with no sense of direction and thus no way back home. All this goes unnoticed by the six-year-old Clarke Griffin, because she cannot breathe. She cannot think and she cannot begin to imagine a world where her father doesn’t exist.

Another sob rocks through her body when an imagine of her father’s lifeless eyes flash before her foggy ones. She wasn’t supposed to be there, she wasn't supposed to see it. But how could she have known. Her mother only said that he had the flu. She said that he would be back home sooner than she’d know. She said that he’d be okay…

_But at the end of the day she was only a six-year-old girl. An extremely stubborn and impatient one. And so even after her mother had told her to stay away from the med bay so that she wouldn't catch the cold, she just couldn't wait. And so she didn't. With her mother asleep, she had climbed out of her bed, taken her mothers key card from the kitchen table and tiptoed out of their small apartment. A smile had crept up her face as pride and anticipation filled her chest. She had then made her way through the familiar halls of the ark, all the way to the med bay. With a swipe of a key card, the metal doors had open before her and she had stepped in. Still smiling, she walked towards the single cot at the end of the room, where endless tubes and machines surrounded the person who lay there. A chuckle had escaped her lips as she thought about how surprised her father would be. How his laugh would fill the empty room as he would pick her up from under her arms, and hold her above him like a bird flying through the air. They way he used to when she was younger and she'd hide behind the door and then jump out to scare him. Yes, that what she would do. And so she had crouched down when she had been close enough to hide under the slightly draping blanket. And then, with a deep intake of breath and with two small fists ready at her sides, she had jumped up and shouted;_

_“Surprise daddy!”_

\- -

She sniffles as she wipes away a single tear falling down her cheek. Her hand falls heavily on her side like it's too heavy to hold up. Everything feels too heavy. Too exhausting. Even her breaths come out in long dragged out puffs of cloudy air. Goosebumps appear on her exposed arms and legs as the wind grows colder with the setting sun. But she is too tired to care, to try and warm herself up. And with one last chilly blow, everything seems to go quiet. Only the soft sniffles can be heard echoing through the hollow empty space surrounding the tiny shivering girl. It is as if only the shell of a person is left sitting there. In the middle of a meadow, in the middle of an endless forest.

As seconds turn into minutes, as the blood on her cheek dries into crusty flakes and as the last rays of sunshine disappear beyond the horizon, the slender body of Clarke Griffin becomes more and more indistinguishable from the surrounding nature.

**Lexa**

She has been running for hours when she finally comes to a sudden stop, just as if she has ran into a wall. Her paws push into the earth as her mind clears of the overwhelming primal haze she has been under for what must be hours. She looks around her, at first not recognising the unfamiliar trees that surround the meadow in front of her. But then, little by little, the huge moss covered stones to the right and the field of blue daisies right in the middle start appearing familiar. As cloudy memories of a spring morning spent with Anya start coming back to her, she finally knows where she is. But the meadow looks different. Something is off. With a tilt of her head, she focuses on the enormous tree trunk that almost stretches out from one side of the meadow to the other. And then, with another tilt of her head, the memories rush to the surface;

_It was a brisk spring morning. The flowers had just started to bloom and the forest was filled with the sweet scents of the coming summer. It was just the two of them that day. Her and Anya running through the woods until her little paws wouldn’t carry her any longer. Anya had barked out a laugh when she had fallen onto her face after tripping over the root of a large tree. With some effort, Lexa had pushed herself back onto her feet and given the meanest growl she could muster. But it had little effect as Anya had only barked out a louder laugh, swished her tail and leaped back into the woods. Lexa had stayed back for a while, partially because she wanted to show her disapproval of the way her mentor made fun of her, but even more so because she was completely exhausted. Sitting down on the damp grass, she had looked up to the endlessly green sea of leaves above her. Even though she had grown up in the forest, its beauty never ceased to amaze her. And that particular tree on that particular day, had been an especially mesmerising sight. The moment however, had been short lived as her reverie was interrupted by the echo of her mentors howl. Her body had moved on instinct in order to follow the call, and with that the anger and the tree had been long forgotten._

Like all those years ago, she is brought back from her reverie by a sound. This time however, it is not the howl of her mentor, but a mere whimper. A sound of something so broken and hurt, that it makes her hold her own breath in order to not scare it away. The whimper is followed by a sniffle and a slight shuffle of grass. Lexa’s body has gone rigid. All of her senses are heightened as if ready to attack her prey. She licks her lips as her nose picks up the scent again. But this time it’s strong enough to make her head spin. She shakes her heavy head in order to clear her mind of whatever this may be. It doesn’t work. She knows she should turn around, she should leave. She can almost hear Anya's demanding voice telling her, “Control your wolf. It is you who is in command.”, but that voice diminishes into nothing before she can give it a second thought. A part of her wants to run away as fast as possible, but something stronger tells her to stay. And with the next intake of breath, smelling the sweet scent of spring flowers and morning breeze, she takes a step forward. The grass bends softly under her paws as she walks towards the tree trunk. Another quiet sniffle. She lowers her muzzle closer to the grass and takes another deep intake of breath. With closed eyes she follow the sweet scent through the blades of grass, until her nose hits something different. Something soft and warm.

But whatever the source of the warmness was, she doesn't have the time to wonder as her entire body is rocked with a completely new sensation. It is warmth, it is comfort, it is peace and most of all it is belonging. It feels like home. But as quickly as it all appeared, as quickly it has gone away. Instantly she can feel the gaping hole the warmth has left behind, and without thinking her lips curl up into a snarl. All she knows, is that whatever the wonderful thing was, has now been taken away from her. And so, with sharp claws digging into the ground and muscles tensely ready to pounce, she lets out a low growl and slowly opens her eyes.

What her eyes meet, is not something she was prepared for. Her growl dies in her throat and somehow blocks it so that now she is left breathless. Her mind spins in endless circles as she tries to regain composure, as she tries to regain control over her wolf. But the battle is lost when she finally manages to take an experimental sniff though her nose.

Spring flowers and morning breeze.

The next thing she knows she is lying down in front of a little girl. A little girl with the most beautiful ocean-blue eyes and wavy golden hair. A little girl who is wearing nothing but a white t-shirt and blue shorts. A little girl who is shivering. A wind blows across the meadow. Small hands wrap around bare feet while goosebumps appear on her arms. 

She is cold.

On instinct Lexa scoots in closer, wanting to provide warmth, but the girl quickly flinches away.

She’s shivering. Is she scared? Of what?

Her brow furrows as she stares at the girl in front of her, trying to show nothing but concern. But the fearful blue eyes only water in response, sending teardrops down her pink cheeks. She lowers her head so that it’s resting on her paws in the most non-threatening way she can think of, but the girl’s shivers only grow more violent. And then it hits her. She is scared of her. A burning ache spreads from Lexa's chest as she slowly starts crawling back, widening the gap between her and the scared girl. An involuntary whine escapes her as the girl scrambles further away from her, pushing back into the tree trunk that’s blocking her escape. The girl looks around for a way to run, but she’s stuck. There's nowhere for her to go. With a trembling chin, she slowly lifts up her head to meet the deep green eyes of the animal in front of her.

Blue meets green.

Out of all the different things those young ocean-blue eyes could hold, it is the calm before the storm, the defeat in a deer’s eyes before the predator sinks its teeth into its neck, the heartbreaking acceptance, that ultimately breaks her. And with one last low whine, she does the one thing no wolf should do. The one thing she especially should never do. The one thing that she was thought to be the ultimate sign of weakness, of absolute submission. But no training has prepared her for this, for she has long lost her sense of pride, duty and all of the other things that should hold her back. But they don’t because she is driven by pure instinct, that drives her to give up everything she has come to know for the mere chance of contorting the scared girl in front of her. And so, while holding on to the ocean-blue eyes, she slowly rolls onto her side and then, with one last look, tips her head back, exposing her neck and rolling over onto her back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Clarke**

She is broken from her trance by a wet nose pressing into the sole of her foot. Her first thought is how warm it feels; how it makes her icy foot tingle as the blood rushes back to that one warm spot.  But it only takes her another second to realise that it is indeed a nose. A nose that belongs to someone; something. And as the cloudiness clears from her eyes they immediately land on the large beast towering over her small body. Suddenly everything in her seems to scream for her to fight, to run, to kick and scream on the top of her lungs. But she pushes the primal urges away because she knows that she can't run, the beast is too close. She knows she would never be able to overpower it, it's five times her size. There's nothing for her to do except to sit there, back pressed into the painfully harsh surface of tree behind her and hands wrapped around her body tight enough to physically hold in the shivers. Unblinking eyes bore into the mass of dark messy fur until a gust of warm air tickles her toes. Her foot flinches away. She blinks her eyes and the stillness of the moment is gone.

A sudden growl escapes the beast’s jaws as its lips pull into a tight snarl. Saliva drips down from between the 3 inch canines, and a foul smell of death and blood makes Clarke's nose scrunch. She quickly glances down only to find the piercing sharp claws digging into the soft earth and the muscles on the beast's legs twitching in anticipation. Her breath hitches in her throat and her fingernails dig into the skin on her arms. 

It is as if her whole body was on fire. Her eyes burn with the salty tears that spill over her cheeks, her throat with the unleashed screams and her lungs with the lack of oxygen. She cannot think straight as the gigantic beast in front of her suddenly shuffles back on its muscular feet. But the moment the gap between them gives her enough room to move her legs, her body drivers her to push backwards until she hits the sprawled out roots of the fallen tree. Her head whips from one side to the other, desperately looking for an out. But she knows it's hopeless. She’s stuck with nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. 

A shaky breath escapes her as her fate seems to become clear to her. She will die here. In the powerful jaws of the dark brown beast.

With her mind silently falling into a state of detachment, of acceptance, she tries her best to let her heartbeat and her shivers settle down. She breathes in and out, until the adrenaline no longer overwhelming her senses. She can hear the wind again and feel the damp grass soaking though her pyjama shorts. It makes her shiver, but this time simply because she's cold.  With one final squeeze of her arms, using the last ounce of courage left in that little body of hers, she raises her chin to meet the eyes of the beast. 

Blue meets green.

In that moment everything else seems to match her mind’s silence. A feeling of calmness spreads from her chest to the rest of her body, making its way all the way out to fingers and toes. It is as if the last shred of fight left her the moment she caught the forest green eyes of the beast, of the wolf in front of her. The hairs at the back of her neck rise as a warning sign, a sign to run. But another part of her pulls her back to this moment like a magnet. It obliterates her primal want to hide away, because it is something stronger. Something that seems to be even deeper, overpowering everything the rational human mind would tell her to do. It's something that makes her heartbeat slow down, that makes her lungs fill with much needed air, something that makes her tense muscles relax naturally. With her eyes locked to the green ones, she feels as if the world has somehow faded away, and with it went the danger, the fear and the pain.

The wolf whines.

Through the newfound calmness, a stabbing pain hits Clarke in the chest. 

With green eyes glued to blue ones, the wolf rolls onto its side and something in Clarke stirs. Her eyebrows furrow as the wolf starts rolling onto its back. This isn't right. Her heartbeat gets louder in her ears. The wolf stares deep into the ocean blue eyes and she stares back at the forest green ones. This isn't right. A bead a sweat falls down her still scrunched brow. Her heart beats louder. The wolf lets out one last, almost begging whine, and then, bringing its nose up towards the sky, it slowly lowers its head towards the ground until the pointy ears come to rest against the grass. 

Thump thump.

The sounds of a heartbeat echoes inside Clarke's brain.

Thump thump.

Her throat burns. She should breathe. She really should breathe.

Thump thump.

Her eyes zero in on the wolf's exposed neck.

Thump thump.

The soft fur rises and falls with the heartbeat. 

Thump up, thump down.

They're synchronised. But she couldn't possibly hear it and she couldn't possibly see it. Yet she does. The skin pulsing to the beat of the drum distinctly beating inside her very own mind. A heartbeat and a pulse. As clear as her very own.

But then the burn in her throat gets too much and she sucks in a deep breath. Her head jerks back and her eyes widen as if someone had slapped her across the face. And in that very moment something within her breaks. Her head is spinning as her body trembles and her breaths come out rapidly. She blinks her eyes open and close, open and close but everything seems blurry. Her mind reels back and forth as if she was torn between different parts of herself. The sounds of the forest seem to grow louder while memories flood to the surface. It all mixes together creating a sea of sounds, images and overwhelming feelings. None of it makes sense.

A bird’s singing magnifies in a second to such an extent that she has to clamp her hands over her ears creating a barrier between her and the outside world. But this only heightens everything inside and immediately she is hit by the hammering of her heartbeat and the hollow reverberations of her breaths. She shakes her head as it all starts getting too much when suddenly a familiar soft soft voice sounds somewhere,

_“Are you who I think you are? No, this can’t be! Is this really my little Clarke?”_

Squeezing her head between her palms, she rocks her body back and forth as the pounding headache gets stronger and stronger. It makes her dizzy and she feels like she's being tossed around in a hurricane. It's too much, she feels too much, and then, without warning another wave of memories come crashing into her;

_ “I wanna know more daddy!” _

Her father's warm laugh echoes in the distance.

_ “Please daddy, I wanna know more about the dogs.” _

_ In her memory, she is only a toddler. Wearing those blue slippers she used to love. The ones she cried over when they got too small for her feet. Her mother had told her that she was a big girl now, and that she needed to learn to let things go. Her father had agreed, but later had bought her another identical pair that were a size bigger. She had thrown her arms around his neck and he had held her close.  _

_ In her memory she jumps down from the bed that her mother and father share. She makes her way to the small bedside table next to her own little bed. Her small chubby hands grab the book with a grey wolf on the cover. With slightly uncertain and shaky steps she makes her way towards her father, and when she is close enough, she holds her arms up towards his face. A bright smile spreads onto her face as her father’s strong hands lift her onto his secure lap and together they open the book. _

_ “Well first of all kiddo, they’re wolves, not dogs.” _

_ “Wolfs” She tries out the words putting special emphasis on the F and the S at the end. _

_ “That’s right, wolves.” Her father says with a smile as they flip the first page of the book, revealing a picture of a wolf standing under moonlight with glistening gold fur. _

_ “Woooow… what it say?” _

_ “It says that wolves howl in order to communicate with each other. But they also communicate in other ways such as…” _

_ “Body langu- langag!” She adds eagerly remembering their earlier talks about the subject. With a prideful grin she turns to look up to her father, who nods approvingly. _

_ “Yes, body language. That’s things that they do with their faces, their tails, their feet…” _

_ “Like smiling?” She asks as she raises her eyebrows up and down, trying out the newfound concept of body language. _

_ “Exactly kiddo, like smiling! How did you get so smart all of a sudden?” Her father says as he ruffles her hair. She giggles in response and turns to snuggle even closer to his chest. _

_ “I a big girl. Momma say that.”  _

_ He looks at her with furrowed brows as if inspecting her. Then with a final nod, he declares _

_ “I see… I guess if you’re such a big girl now, you’ll be able to read all by yourself. No need for me.” _

_ “NOOOO!!!” She says abruptly as her father gets ready to move away from under her. _

_ “What? You don’t need me anymore. You’re a big girl, aren’t you?” He says with a slight smirk. But the smirk goes unnoticed by little Clarke as she has now pressed her face into her father's chest while her arms wrap around his middle. _

_ “Not big.” She says into his father chest quietly, so that he can barely hear it. _

_ “Are you sure? Cause I can let you read on your own if your want? I know big girls need their space sometimes.” But she just shakes her head in response.  _

_ “In that case, maybe I should read you this one more time. Just to help you out a bit. Okay?” _

_ There’s no response, only a tighter grip on his middle. _

_ “Do you want to know more about the wolves or should I get something else?” _

_ For a while there’s no response, but after a few quiet sniffles a muffled voice comes through. _

_ “Wolfs, please.” _

_ “Wolves it is… Okay then, where did we leave off… Oh yes, wolves communicate through body language. They also whimper, snarl, yelp, whine and growl.” _

_ He turns the page to reveal a pack of wolves of all different colours, but Clarke doesn’t see this as she is still pressed again her fathers chest.  _

_ “They live in groups called packs. A pack is like a family that works together to hunt, raise their young and protect their territory. That is why their communications skills are so important.” _

_ Clarke’s head presses harder into her father's chest as the pull of sleep starts getting more and more irresistible.  _

_ “The pack is lead by a female and a male alpha. The alpha’s keep the order, direct hunting trips and solve fights. The other wolves in their pack follow their rules. Wolves are carnivores, which means they eat other animals such as squirrels, rabbits and foxes. Whenever they make a kill the alphas feed first. Wolves have very sharp teeth that can tear large chunks…” _

Her father’s voice gets more and more distant as she falls deeper and deeper into the depths of sleep. And with that, she can feel herself coming back to the cold reality of her body trembling, her head spinning and her stomach churning uncomfortably.

She gasps for air as she can almost still feel the warmth of her father's arms around her, his soft breath on the top of her head and his strong heartbeat underneath her cheek.

A choked sob makes it up her throat and out of her mouth as she tries to shake the memory, wanting it gone as it only makes the ache in her heart more piercing. Her breaths come out unevenly, and her head pounds harder than before. She tries to grasp at anything and everything around her as she can feel her mind spiralling deeper and deeper into memories of the past, of days long forgotten and of the recent moments that make her want to rip her own heart out.

it all hurts too much, it hurts everywhere and she cannot breath, she cannot think.

Her eyes scan frantically her surroundings until they land on the green eyes wolf lying right in front of her. 

She blinks rapidly trying to clear her head and think straight.  The wolf’s low whine makes its way through the haze of everything that’s clouding her mind, and all she can think of is how it sounds as if it’s calling her. Inviting her.  And she’s too tired to resist. Too tired to think and so she lets herself go. With trembling arms, and heavy breaths she follows the call. The whines get more and more frequent, as she pushes herself forwards. Her body screams with every move she makes, and she closes her eyes as another wave of pure pain engulfs her entire being. Another cry echoes through the meadow as she drags herself along the damp grass, towards the wolf.

She can almost feel the fur at tips of her fingertips when her arm buckles underneath, she falls face first onto the cold ground, and the air rushes out of her lungs in one choked up puff of air. 

And she lay there, face in the grass, one hand trapped underneath her while the other is left reaching forward. Her lungs scream for air but she’s all out of energy now. 

One last broken whimper leaves her lips as the last ounce energy leaves her body. 

Seconds pass, and she feels the burn of her lungs spreading like a wildfire with in her, burning in her veins like acid making its way to every corner of her body. 

The whimpers of the wolf get more and more anxious as it begs for the girl to move. 

As moments pass, Clarke can feel the world getting slower around her, like when you’re about to fall asleep. It’s comforting.  The pull of sleep is as tempting as it was when she used to fall asleep in her father's warm and safe arms. And although this is as far as warm and safe as she could get, there is a feeling of comfort. A feeling of home and belonging that she cannot explain. 

Her swims on the edge of unconsciousness, when she feels something warm in her fingertips. It then travels up her palm and then to her wrist. She chuckles.

And the chuckle is all she needs to be brought back. As the slight puff air escapes her she immediately goes in to take a breath in, but instead she is met with solid unforgiving ground. No air. She’s too weak to roll herself over so she is left twitching on the ground. Stretching her fingers she feels the familiar wetness of a nose, pushing into her hand. As the wolf moves, her fingers travel up the bridge of its nose until suddenly, her hand falls limply to the ground. She can't feel her hand. She can't feel anything. She's out of time. 

And then it all happens in a split second. Something nudges her from under her arm and she is able to drink in the big gulps of air, her lungs filling with a cool stinging sensation. Her white face regains its pinkish tint as blood flows back to her soft cheeks, and after a while even her ocean blue eyes start to flutter open. 

Laying on her back in the damp grass, she stares up at the night sky. The moon and the stars twinkle beautifully casting a creamy light on her exhausted features. 

A single teardrop rolls down her cheek, making its way slightly below her eye until turning towards her ear. As it's about to make its descent to the ground, the wolf’s soft nose pushes against her cheek, catching the teardrop. It then shuffles slightly on the grass before laying its head gently on her stomach.

A sad smile dances on Clarke's lips as she lets her eyelids drift close. 

And the only thing left, is the pressure on her stomach. The kind of welcome pressure that means safety. That holds you together when you can't do it yourself. It is the one things that could calm the storm within her, and the relief of it is too overwhelming for to begin to question it. So i nstead, she lets her body guide her. She lets her hands reach out and pull herself closer to the source of the warmth until she is met with a wall of fur. She presses her face into it softly and runs her fingers through the smooth fur. 

The wall of comfort shifts slightly until Clarke can feel a tail pressing into her back so that she is now completely surrounded. A careful snuffle tickles the small hairs at the back of her head and she sighs contently by the odd familiarity of it. 

With one last adjustment she settles into the warmth surrounding her and smiles happily as the weight on her shoulders lifts off. She presses her nose into the dark brown fur and breathes in the musky scent of rich earth and smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this chapter ended up being all Clarke, which wasn't my intention at first but it just felt natural. Also just to note that since they're still young there's a lot of confusion and uncertainty. It'll take some time for them to figure themselves and each other out. I mean they are Clarke and Lexa, it's not in their cards for things to be easy. But don't you worry, they'll get there eventually. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think of it. Comments are always welcome :)  
> Aaaaand I'll see y'all in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This whole style of writing and the theme in itself is very experimental for me. We'll see where it goes. But so far I'm really enjoying the writing process. I keep getting more and more ideas, so I think I'll be able to add onto it quite a bit. Hopefully lengthening the chapters as well.
> 
> Anyhow, let me know what you though of it and I'll see y'all in the next chapter!
> 
> Ps. English is not my first language, so excuse the errors.


End file.
